Dex Heroes
by dicyy
Summary: When a battle breaks out between the governing forces of the universe, humans in one dimension gain superhuman abilities. Some of these select few are the heroes known in another world as the Dex Holders. Can Red and his friends defeat the rising threats? Pokespe AU, Rated T, but may be changed to M for what may be lots of graphic violence and sexual content, later on.


Welcome to the first chapter of Dex Heroes!

This is a Pokemon Special fanfiction, featuring all of your favorite Dex Holders! This takes place in a slightly different world, one where there is nothing special about them save for their remarkable personalities. However, that will change in an astonishing turn of events.

I was planning to stop this after the first four chapters, when I decided to redo it. Updates will be slower, but I decided to continue the story because I realized something. It isn't about me, or what I want. It's about you, the readers. I can shape the story, but I can't end it. Even after I stopped writing I was still thinking up alternate scenarios. So enjoy; this story is made for you.

Enough of my dramatic lectures- you'll like the story better. Begin Round 2!

* * *

><p><strong>PR<strong>**OLOGUE**

**Battlefield of Ages**

_The worlds shook with every hit._

_The Alpha was barely holding on. It had Recovered enough times. Its three attackers had damaged it to the point where it could no longer heal itself. It was not an It, for It was the Creator, who made the very dimension they battled in... and the one they battled over. A bright blue beam, shining like ice, shot from the metallic, diamond-like one to the large, draconian attacker with pearls on its shoulders. Then, two more blue rays shot from the third attacker, an enormous, snake-like being, to the other two, forming a triangle around the Alpha._

_The third was created by the Alpha, like the two others: however, it had the most reason to be angry with It. The third was the ruler of the Distortion World, and had been locked up there for eons, until the first two had released it for the same cause they had._

_They were here to kill the Alpha, and the first step for that was to destroy its armor. The armor they seeked to destroy was not traditional armor, but a ring around it of sixteen plates; all of different color, and of different attribute. No damage was permanent as long as they were with the Alpha._

_The blue light forming the triangle around the Creator intensified, a blinding beacon in the empty space they called a battleground. A small, swirling vortex of black and of blue emerged from the center, and the Original One's eyes widened in what could have been interpreted as fear._

_The cyclone grew larger, and the Alpha tried to evade its pull. However, the attempt was in vain. The golden halo which encased the sixteen Plates began to flicker on and off, until it shattered with an inaudible shock wave. The Plates hovered there for a short moment, then slowly at first made their way towards the swirling tempest. As the Plates left It, the Alpha was no longer pulled by the vortex, so It went after its sixteen pieces of armor. However, It was stopped in Its tracks by three blinding white attacks aimed directly at It. Exhausted, the Alpha fled, Its pursuers hot on Its trail, as the Plates flew into the dark, cloudy vortex, and transporting them to another dimension. They drifted away in groups of fours, threes, and twos, far from Arceus's grasp..._

* * *

><p><strong>Our World: Kanto<strong>

**Red's POV**

* * *

><p>I woke to an ear-splitting ringing. Groggy, my hand missed the first few times, but on the fourth swing, I knocked my alarm clock, which read '6:00 AM' in big digital numbers, across the room. No longer ringing, it hit the wall with a satisfying 'clunk'. Damn, I need to get a less obnoxious alarm clock, I thought as I slowly rose to a sitting position on my bed. I sat there for a few moments, exhaustingly tired due to my few hours of sleep the night before. I didn't want to get up, or deal with school. I wanted nothing but to put my head back down on that soft, white pillow and fall back asleep. Then I remembered that I loved going to school and meeting all the new people. It was, after all, the first day of tenth grade.<p>

Filled with new energy, I sprang up with the speed and power of a raging bull, and got myself changed from my Pikachu pajamas to my normal school attire of a backwards baseball cap, jeans, and a black T-shirt with my vest in seconds. I soon regained consciousness from my groggy state, and, as if I was a computer that had booted up, my mind seemed to say. "Hello. Welcome back. You are Red, version 1.0, age sixteen, in Pallet Town of Kanto." I was ready for the day. Before I left, I grabbed my Game Boy and some extra pencils for school.

I dashed downstairs and found that my mom had been kind enough to leave me breakfast before she left for work. Oh yes, she had been kind indeed. I saw the tantalizing sight of pancakes, eggs, and sausage on a plate on the table. Next to it was a note, 'Do your best, and make me proud today, Red! Love, Mom.' As I dug in eagerly to the barely-warm but still delicious food, I sighed, content. I hadn't had such good food in a long time. After I had eaten my fill, I looked up at the clock, and saw that the time was 6:07 AM. My bus came at 6:10. If I wanted to get there on time, I'd have to hurry.

I picked up my yellow backpack, put my extra school supplies and Game Boy inside, and stepped out the door. As I walked down my short, forested street briskly towards my bus stop, I breathed in the fresh air of Pallet Town. I loved walking during the morning, and put my hands on the back of my head as I walked. The cool air against my skin after just waking up, my belly full, made me feel alive. Soon, I arrived at the bus stop, I stood and waited. I didn't have to wait long, however.

After a minute or two, I heard the rumble of the approaching school bus. _Huh_, I thought. That's odd. _Yellow lives down the street, shouldn't she be on my bus route too?_

The sound neared, just as the gentle _pat-pat _of footsteps made themselves audible. I turned to see a friendly face. So, we were the only ones at the bus stop, Yellow and I. Her blonde hair, tied into a ponytail, bobbed up and down as she ran towards me. My friend wore her usual clothes, a black shirt under a yellow dress, and jeans. _She doesn't have to run_, I thought, _chances are she would get here in time_.

Yellow was from the poorest family in town, but I didn't mind. Whenever someone picked on her for being poor, I'd do all I could to protect her. That's what friends are for, right? And friends we were, friends we had been. We had known each other for a long time, and she was starting to open up to me again. When you really got to know her, Yellow was the bravest, most determined person I knew.

The bus turned the corner just as she got there, thankfully. "Hi." she said in her usual quiet voice, face slightly pink, as she didn't get much physical exercise.

"So! Are you excited about tenth grade?" I asked her eagerly.

She looked up at the bus, then at the ground. "Oh! Uh... Yeah. I guess."

The bus stopped in front of us and we climbed on, sitting next to each other. Looking out the window, she said, barely audible, "I hate school..."

Our seat in the back of the bus was, unfortunately, located in a very bad spot. The school bully, Tim Porter, sat two seats in front of us. I could see his dark, curly hair from where I sat. Tim was the local 'bad boy', and never missed an opportunity to poke fun at someone who was in the worst of moods. From what I heard, he had quite the criminal record. Tim looked like someone of that type, and it was rumored that he had been put in a juvenile detention center before being sent here. When he saw Yellow sit down, he called out. "Hey, you! Blondie!"

She turned, and he continued, his freckle-covered face appearing with a smirk. "How'd you get into the tenth grade? Don't you need to have at least SOME money?" Her face turned red, from embarrassment or anger, I didn't know. I saw her tighten her jaw, and knew she was doing all she could not to attack him.

"Just ignore him. If he bothers you, I'll handle it." I said, hushed.

"Aww, look at that! He's comforting his girlfriend because she's nothing but trash! How heartwarming." Tim called, with a snicker. Other laughs rose from in front of us.

That was the last straw. I rose, ignoring Yellow trying to pull me back and, the bus still moving, walked to his seat and stood in front of him, glaring. He stood as well, and was much bigger than me. His hands clenched into fists and his mouth twisted into a mocking grin. "What's the matter? Did I offend you?" he said, innocently.

I felt myself fill to the brim with rage, and my fist moved so fast that I barely noticed until it hit him square in the jaw, with a sickening crunch. I saw the bus driver's face in the mirror he used to check on the kids from time to time contort into an expression of shock. Tim got back up almost immediately, and swung for my face, missing by an inch. His enormous body size did not allow him to move as quickly as I could, but he still managed to hit me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to my knees, doubled over in pain.

I got up to retaliate as quickly as I could, and shoved him down to the ground, putting all my weight into it. He stared up at me, a disbelieving look on his face as he wiped away the blood that dribbled down his chin. I heard gasps from the other students, who watched intently. We ignored the bus driver's cries to stop, throwing punch after punch, though we each missed every one.

Before I knew it, the bus had stopped and the bus driver was between us, pushing us both back. He was a short, elderly man, and I could tell that Tim wanted to hurt him for stopping us, but before he could I went back to my seat. I felt Yellow's gaze on me but ignored it.

"Red? Are you okay?" she asked, after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Red, please-"

I cut her off. "I said, don't worry about me!"

That shocked her into silence. I could tell she was hurt by that, and instantly regretted it, though I said nothing. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I knew that I would get in trouble for getting into a fight.

I thought about when Yellow and I, along with another friend, had played in the forest together as children. We all went to each others' birthday parties, cheered each other up when we were down, and told stories and jokes in our secret place in the forest. Just us three, nobody knew about it.

After the loss of my dad, and the loss of Yellow's parents two years later, we had stopped talking as often as we had and sort of shrunk back from each other. Last year, we had began to talk again, since we had third period English together; however, the third of our group was nowhere to be found. We had assumed she had switched schools. Neither of us had seen Blue since the funeral of Yellow's parents.

I remembered times past for about five minutes, until I realized that Yellow had fallen asleep. She did that a lot, and nobody knew why. I smiled and envied how peaceful she looked while asleep.

Soon, we arrived at our school. I gently shook her awake. "W-Wha?" she said, then remembered where she was and gathered her bags. We stood up, and got off the bus last, as we sat in the back and everyone got off before us. I was relieved to find that Tim hadn't waited for me outside the bus.

We walked the asphalt path from the busport to the main entrance of the school, and took out our schedule of classes. Since it was the first day of school, we had an extra fifteen minutes to find where our classes and lockers were, and to make sure that the combinations worked on said lockers.

Following the massive crowd of students through the massive double doors, which were about ten feet tall. Our school itself was a huge building, a marble giant with ornate pillars that were led up to by a flight of steps, which were also a pale white marble. We entered the school, the red, blue, green, and yellow banners hanging from the ceiling, all printed with our school logo and 'Pallet High' in big block letters. In the middle of the banners was a huge golden chandelier. I wondered how we could have afforded that, as the school hadn't had that last year.

Yellow and I walked through the halls, finding each of our classes. We had no classes together, except for Lunch, fourth period. Each period contained a class, and each period was twenty-five minutes long. "There's something I need to tell you." said Yellow, a dismayed look on her face. "I'll tell you at lunch." She strode away, leaving me there wondering exactly what it was, and why she looked so sad.

However, immediately after, I felt a hand clap onto my shoulder, making me jump. "Mr. Red," it said. I turned to see the principal, a tall, dark-skinned man, wearing a perfectly ironed suit that had not a wrinkle on it. He carried an air of purpose wherever he went. When I saw him, looking at me through his thin-lensed glasses I thought I would die of anxiety. The glint of the light reflecting off his bald head caught my attention, as he had had hair the year before. I ignored it, and snapped to attention. "Y-yes, sir?" I said, stuttering.

He pointed to my baseball cap. "No hats in school, son." I stared at him, alarmed, then hastily took it off. Did he know about the fight?

"S-sorry, sir!"

He laughed then, a loud, hearty laugh that made me want to join him. However, I was too terrified of what might happen if I got in trouble. After a few seconds. he stopped, and cleared his throat. "You'll have to excuse me. But when I was told that you got into a fight, and attacked another student, I couldn't help but winder what sort of student I was dealing with. I can see that you are a respectful young man- children like the one you quarreled with this morning would have just blown me off."

"Thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me. I am merely pointing out what I see. Now, don't get me wrong, you will receive a punishment for assaulting Timothy Porter. Trust me, though, it will not be quite as severe as his own."

I stared at him, speechless. His warm, kind eyes were locked onto me. "Mr. Grant, your bus driver, informed me of what he said to that girl. Amarillo, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Or Yellow."

"Right. I am thoroughly impressed with the fact that you would go up against someone so much bigger than yourself, even in the face of being suspended, just to protect someone close to you. That is an excellent quality to have, and it will take you far in this world. However-" He raised a finger. "You do not get off scot-free. You will be suspended for the next four weeks." He handed me a pile of papers. "This is the work you will be expected to complete. You may stay here for the rest of the day, but your suspension starts tomorrow."

I gulped, looking at the homework I would have to complete. "I understand. Aren't most students kicked out of school as soon as they are suspended, though?"

He smiled at me. "Yes. Most. However, you are a special case." He leaned in close, and said, in a whisper, "I heard what she said, that she had to tell you something. If I were you, I wouldn't miss that. Yellow is a very beautiful girl, and breaking a girl's heart is one of the less satisfying things in life." he said, still smiling. I felt my face heat up. "Now." he said in his normally loud voice once again. "You will need to head to homeroom. Down the hall and to the left." And just like that, he left.

After a moment, I recovered from the shock of being told so many things at once and began to make my way down the hall, towards homeroom.

The next three periods were a blur, thinking over everything that had happened in such a short time-frame. I'd never gotten in trouble before, why did I be so stupid, so reckless, as to get in a fight? Similar and different questions circled in my head, and I had an answer for none of them.

After third period ended, a little over an hour later, I ran to lunch to see what Yellow had meant. She was waiting by the door, holding her lunchbox. Waving to me, she smiled faintly, as if trying to hide being glad to see me. I went over and held the door for her as we went to the courtyard to eat lunch.

We walked down the cobbled path, and stopped near a bench. I sat, but Yellow shook her head. She pointed behind it, to a small grove of trees and bushes. We crawled in, and sat down in the little 'room' that people used when they were trying to hide... Who knows what. But, we weren't there for anything like that.

Through the shade of the trees, a few beams of sun caught on her hair, turning it golden.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting so coldly to you this morning." I said, apologizing quickly. I had assumed she was mad at me, and believe me, Yellow's wrath is not a fun one to be on the receiving end of.

She shook her head. "It's no problem, Red," she said, with an apologetic smile. "I should be the one thanking you. I'm sure you got suspended or something, and it's all my fault. Not to mention, you didn't have to do that for me. I can protect myself."

"Yellow... Tim's the kind of guy who won't ever leave you alone, not until someone fights back. I had to do something."

"But you got hurt. I just feel too guilty knowing you got hurt because my family doesn't have a lot of money."

"That's not why and you know it. Money doesn't matter, and if someone would ridicule you because of it, you're not the one with a problem." I said, forcefully.

She stared at me, a shocked expression on her face. Then her usual naive smile returned. "Thank you, Red."

We sat there until I spoke up. "So... what was it you wanted to tell me?"

She was about to reply to me when I noticed a flash of green in her blonde hair. A leaf. It must have fallen in and lodged itself when we had wormed our way in. I leaned in, over to her, and her face turned bright pink. _Huh?_ I thought as I made awkward eye contact and took the leaf, presenting it with a smile. She looked at me in surprise, then giggled a little bit. Then, she cleared her throat, preparing to speak.

"Red... We've known each other for a long time, haven't we?" she asked, an expectant look on her face.

"Well... Yeah," I replied, still not sure what she was getting at.

"There's something I have to tell you." she said. "And I've wanted to say it for a really long time." She paused, as if trying to decide what to say. The cloud that had loomed over her facial features all day vanished, and was replaced by an expression of determination, the one she got when she truly wanted to do something. "I really... I l-"

Yellow was cut off by a sudden noise, a huge crunching sound, and a bright flash in the sky. We looked up to see a swirling vortex of clouds ablaze with greenish lightning, staining the clouds themselves lime green. The puffy white clouds that had been in the sky before turned grayish-green, and the neon green lightning struck randomly around.

A terrified expression appeared on our faces, and we stood up and crashed our way out of the hiding place. Was it a tornado? We could hear the screams of others who had been in the courtyard and were fleeing. "Tornado!" "Hurricane!" "What the hell is that?!" All of a sudden, five lights emerged, one after the other. Red, purple, brown, sky blue (which was barely visible) and black. These lights hovered outside what seemed to be a portal for a moment... then they began to move.

We gasped as the red and purple flew towards us, the other three going in various directions. Yellow grabbed my arm and we covered our heads. Were they missiles?

I rolled over at the last moment before the lights collided with us. My eyes widened as I saw the purple light smash into Yellow, where her neck became her back. She jolted, flinching spastically before collapsing, and losing consciousness.

A flash appeared in the corner or my eye, and there was the red light. In the moments before it buried itself in my chest, I made out a rectangular object beneath the red glow.

It crashed into me with the most force I'd ever felt from anything, and I screamed as I was pushed to the ground. Suddenly, a scorching pain burned at my chest. I clutched at my heart as it was roasted by the intense heat. The agony spread through my body, and I stared up at the sky, all my muscles clenched. It felt as if I had fallen into some dark inferno, and I writhed in pain.

I felt hell's flames burn my consciousness away.


End file.
